Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do?
Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do? is the eighteenth episode of King of the Hill Season 6, 126th episode overall. Synopsis Bobby becomes a science fair partner to Connie's criminally-minded cousin, Tid Pao who uses him to set up a meth lab. Bobby plans to be Connie's science fair partner but he meets her cousin Tid Pao and takes a liking to her. Infatuated, he becomes her partner instead, thinking she's cool even though Connie warns him that she is trouble. Tid Pao is living with the Souphanousiphone's to hide from someone she stole drugs from in her hometown of Los Angeles. After she is settled in Arlen she comes up with a plan to manufacture more, using Bobby's liking for her against him to get him to do things for her such as buying cough syrup and stealing propane from Strickland Propane. She gets sizeable cash advance from a truck driver at a rest stop to help fund the meth lab, after telling the trucker a false story. Bobby naively believes that Tid Pao is making candy. The day of the science fair comes and Bobby sets up their 'candy machine', Tid Pao leaves when she realizes that a uniformed Officer Soto is one of the judges. That is when Connie, who was partnered with Joseph, realizes that he is making drugs and informs Bobby, who becomes shocked and begins to panic. Bobby furiously struggles to wipe his name from a beaker and realizes his attempt to hide his connection to the drug manufacturing is futile. Bobby begs Connie for help and quickly apologizes for being stupid and not listening to her when she tried to warn Bobby that Tid Pao was a bad person. Connie destroys the evidence using Clark Peters' Potato Launcher and Bobby is safe. Later, it shows Tid Pao was caught (most likely due to Connie and/or Bobby tipping their parents and/or the police about her crimes) and was sent by Khan to live at another uncle's farm in rural Wisconsin, having nowhere else to go (other than her Grandmother's in Laos, which according to her uncle, was where she would be sent next should she screw up again). Credits *Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do?/Credits Other Languages *Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do?/Other Languages Quotes *Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do?/Quotes Stinger Quote Bobby: "Man, I'm just keepin' it real, dawg." Notes *Carl, the chef at the sushi restaurant, is the same character that runs the deli in the Season 3 episode Love Hurts and So Does Art. *In the original airing of the episode, when Tid Pao realizes that Bobby brought the drugs to school, she says "pig fucker." In the re-runs, she says "pig farmer." *When Luanne tells Bobby that a fun place to go is where they "see which chicken is madder" she is referring to an (illegal) cockfight. Cultural Reference The title is a spoof of the song "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle, which is used as the theme song for the TV show, COPS. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 6) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki